


Wait... So NO ONE told her!?

by sandychick92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandychick92/pseuds/sandychick92
Summary: “Oh please, we all know you’re in love with her”, said Brainy under his breath but loud enough that everyone heard him.Brainy’s brows come together to show his confusion as he sees the shock in Kara’s face. “Wait...”, he turns around to face the rest of their friends. Alex, J’onn, Sam, and Winn they’re all there. “So NO ONE told her!? We talked about this months ago. We all agreed we would tell her! And you all agreed that I wasn’t the best person for the job so you said you’d take care of it yourselves.”ORKara finally realizes she's completely and utterly in love with her best friend, Lena Luthor. Now comes the long and complicated path of telling her best friend her feelings and hoping she feels the same so they can spend the rest of their lives together.





	Wait... So NO ONE told her!?

**Author's Note:**

> So... I haven't updated my other work yet but I will soon in case anyone is wondering. This one is going to be completely different from that one. This will be filled with fluff to no end and a happy ending guaranteed. I don't know about the angst, I guess there must be SOME to make it interesting right? We'll see. 
> 
> I don't think this will be long to be honest, but it also won't be super short so it will be somewhere in between xD 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Oh _please_, we all know you’re in love with her”, said Brainy under his breath but loud enough that everyone heard him.

Kara freezes. A series of flashbacks goes through her mind. All those laughs, hugs and kisses. The way her heart beat just a little bit faster whenever Lena was close. How she closed her eyes whenever she hugged her. Her anger at anyone who would dare insinuate that she was evil. It all… just… clicks for her. She doesn’t just love her, she’s in love with her. _Well… fuck._

Brainy’s brows come together to show his confusion as he sees the shock in Kara’s face. “Wait...”, he turns around to face the rest of their friends. Alex, J’onn, Sam, and Winn they’re all there. “So NO ONE told her!? We talked about this _months_ ago. We all agreed we would tell her! And _you_ all agreed that_ I_ wasn’t the best person for the job so you said you’d take care of it yourselves.” he finishes with a huff and looking the other way. _Honestly, the idea that he wouldn’t be tactful enough for a conversation like that is just preposterous._

“Excuuuuse me?”, says Kara in a voice slightly higher than usual and filled with disbelief,shock and surprise as she turns towards him with eyes wide open.

Alex takes a step closer to her and puts one hand on her shoulder and the other one in her own hips. The same pose she takes whenever she’s about to say something really obvious that the other person should already know.

Alex looks intently at her, like she’s trying to find the words to say something that she knows her sister is actively in denial with. Finally, she gives up, puts the hand that was on Kara’s shoulder behind her neck and starts grimacing uncomfortably, like she _really_ doesn’t want to have to be the one to say it. “Ay ya yay ya yay, look Kara… we know you know _how much_ you love Lena but… the thing is… you’re sort of… also… totally… hopelessly… in love with her”.

All Kara does is stare at her sister with a blank look in her eyes and say “Ha” with a pitch a few octaves higher than her usual voice.

_She… is… in… love… with Lena._

_She.is.in.love.with.Lena._

_SheisinlovewithLena._

She thinks as panic starts overtaking her when the words begin to settle in. _It seems everyone knew it except herself. Wait… does that mean Lena knows too!?_ “Oh… god” she exclaims as she closes her eyes in surrender, finally accepting what everyone else – except her apparently – could see.

“But.. how did you know”, she asks them. Looking at them with surprise mixed with confusion.

“Honey, I think the better question is how could _you_ not?”, says Sam as she looks at her with sympathy in her eyes.

“Wait…if you know, does that mean that Lena knows!?”, asks Kara with again some panic in her voice.

Sam softly chuckles and says “You two really are made for each other because like you, she is _completely_ oblivious.” _She says that last word with annoyance in her voice because HONESTLY, how can these two idiots not realize just how in love they are with each other?!_

“Uff ok, that’s good. That gives me some time” says Kara while looking away.

“Time for what?” asks Winn.

“Time to tell her I’m in love with her.” says Kara with a serious tone but smiling all the same. “Time to tell her how utterly, stupidly, hopelessly, and completely in love with her I am.” she says with a huge grin on her face now that she has finally accepted what she had unconsciously been denying from the moment she met Lena. _That Lena is the love of her life and she wants to spend every single day of it with her. Now comes the hard part, telling Lena._ “Oh … Rao”.


End file.
